


Your Hands, My Hands (Tied Up Like Two Ships)

by tomfoolery14



Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Touch-Starved, if you squint lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: a love story told in hand holding
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Your Hands, My Hands (Tied Up Like Two Ships)

**Author's Note:**

> written for flufftober - day 19: hand holding

Alec’s hands had never been anything but a weapon. Even when he had a bad night that led to hours at the punching bag and bruised, bloody knuckles. The tips of his fingers were rough with callouses, his hands were littered with faded scars, and skin around his nails was torn in places.

And then, one day, Magnus had taken his hand.

He should have felt embarrassed, or uncomfortable, but instead, Alec just felt relief. It was a small gesture, and hardly required sincerity, but somewhere deep inside, something settled peacefully. The natural disaster that raged behind his ribs, relentlessly in chaos, would grow calm.

When they stood side by side, Alec couldn’t help himself from reaching for Magnus; running the inside of his forefinger along the edge of Magnus’, tracing the bones of his knuckles with a featherlight touch, loosely intertwining their fingers.

On a hunt, when they reconvened in the bloody aftermath, he would reach for Magnus, fingers curling around his wrist to feel for the comforting thrum of his pulse. Residual sparks of magic made his fingers tingle, and sometimes he would bring Magnus’ hand to his mouth to kiss his fingers. Magic tasted of ozone and burnt sugar on his tongue.

When they sat together on the sofa in companionable silence, a glass of wine in hand as they read or watched TV, Alec’s finger often found its way to the soft inside of Magnus’ wrist where it stroked slowly. Sometimes he would follow the path of the bone up to his palm and trace the lines etched into his skin like a sculpture of exquisite marble.

In his moments of anguish, collapsed in on himself to try to contain the pain or grief, the tight grip on Magnus’ hand, palm to palm, grounded him. Knowing he had something—someone—to hold onto in the times his world was darkest was a simple comfort. The tighter he squeezed, the more distinctly he could feel their pulses entwined.

As kisses grew heated and Magnus guided him through the bedroom door and back onto the bed, Alec would slot their fingers together as if they belonged nowhere else. Sometimes, Magnus would tenderly press his hands down to the mattress somewhere above his head and whisper the most delicious, filthy promises of pleasure in his ear, and Alec could do nothing but nod enthusiastically and hold on to him tightly.

Magnus’ hands were his anchor, and somehow, they made his own feel like something more than they ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
